The Promise We Made
by Waifu.Juvia
Summary: They made a Promise. He broke it. Lucy has been heart broken so many times that she put a wall around her emotions and shut everyone out. Lucy hoped to never see the man who shattered her heart. She moved to a different school only to see him. Will she fall back in love, only for him to break her heart again. Will he be able to keep the promise they once made.


**(A/N: While reading this** **listen to the song 'Almost lover' by A Fine Frenzy. Make sure it's nightcore)**

 **PROLOGUE**

 _Tears ran down his face after I told him the news. In a weak voice he said, "Luce, why do you have to go?" Saddness was clear in his eyes._

 _I wanted to cry but held back the tears. "Papa said because he has to work."_

 _"Then, Promise me I'll see you again...someday." I held out my pinky finger and nodded my head._

 _He wrapped his pinky around mine and said, "Also Luce, when we grow-up we can get married."_

 _I just smiled and added, "We also can't love anyone besides each other." Tears started running down my face like a water-fall._

 _"Promise" Was all he said. "Promise." Was all I said._

 _I walked away, but was stopped by arms wrapping my waist from behind. "I''m going to miss you, a lot." His tears wet my shoulders._

 _I walked out of his grasped and said while walking away, "I'm going to miss you too. Goodbye, Natsu."_

 _"It doesn't matter how old we are! We can never break the promise, no matter what! I Love you Lucy!" Were his last words. The last words I never thought he would say_

 **-Timeskip-6 Years-**

 _"I'm back!" I yelled while running across the park to him._

 _It was too late...I was too late_

 _Slowing down to a walk I saw something I never wanted to see. He was with Her._

 _Our eyes met. I turned around and ran, not stopping, tears running down my face. "Lucy!" He yelled chasing me but I didn't bother to look back._

 _I started walking and he caught up to me wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. "You're back." Tears fell onto my shoulders. "I've missed you so much."_

 _"You broke it. Why?" I was silently crying, not of tears of Happiness but Pain. Not tears of Love but Hate._

 _"Luce, what are you talking about." His voice was quiet. **CRACK**._

 _"You Promised. 'It doesn't matter how old we are! We can never break the promise, no matter what!' Those were your exact words."_

 _I got out of his grasp and walked away. I could hear him yelling, "That was a long time ago, Lucy! We aren't kids anymore! We didn't know what Love meant, and Love doen't last forever." **CRACK**. _

_I started yelling,"It doesn't matter Natsu! We made a Promise!" I stopped yelling,"You broke the Promise, so I'll break it too. This is Goodbye Natsu, forever."_

 _He was yelling,"Lucy, come back! Don't leave me again! I Promise I won't break the Promise anymore!"_

 _I stopped emidiately. **CRACK**. "Your Lieng! You can't Promise me Love anymore!" I ran away not bothering to listen to him. **CRACK**._

* * *

 _Pain never ends_

 _It only disappears for a while,_

 _Fades into a dream, an illusion takes over._ _That illusion is Happiness._

 _Happiness isn't real._

 _It is what comes when we are fed up of pain._

 _Happiness will fade and seem gone when you have lost all hope._

 _But really, it's just covered up by Pain, an illusion._

 _Happiness and Pain are both curses and lies that have been inflicted on us that we are trying to get rid of._

 _Promises and Love bring Happiness but that is also a lie, it's really just Pain and Sorrow._

 _No one can keep a Promises, just like no one can Love_ _someone forever._

 _That's what causes the Pain people go through._

 _Take my advice and never trust Promises or Love._

 _It doesn't matter who you are keepng the Promise with or who you are in Love with._

 _It may seem like Happiness but that's all a Lie._

 _They will break the Promise eventually, then you will hate them_

 _They will stop Loving you and leave, then you will stop loving._

 _And when that happens you will never forgive that person again. The illusion of Happiness will fade and be replaced by Pain._

 _Just like the Pain I went through because of a Promise and Love._

Now I will never Love again.

Now I will never make Promises.

Because I never want to go through that Pain...again.

 ** _"I trusted you Natsu. You gave me Happiness. You brought me Love. I realized that was all a lie when I saw you with her. You brought me Pain. You broke the Promise. I can never forgive you."_**

* * *

 ** _That day my heart_** ** _shattered. Never to be put back together. Never to be fixed. Everyone I Loved stopped Loving me. Eveveryone who brought me Happiness brought me Pain._**

 ** _And I found out that Forgivness is easier to give, then to Turst. And little did I know that Forever, doesn't always mean Forever._**


End file.
